


Argument with the Undead

by pennysparrow



Series: Halloween Content War 2017 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Jason's joke may be good but he was hogging Roy's bathroom.





	Argument with the Undead

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Batfam Halloween Content War is Zombies! Naturally this is a Jason fic.

Jason squinted at himself in the mirror. He swiped his middle finger across the purple eyeshadow on his makeup pallet before smudging it under his eyes, darkening the circles already there. He ran his finger under the tap before wiping it off on a paper towel. Jason examined his handiwork again and frowned at his reflection.

“Hurry up! Jeez! You take longer than Kori!” Roy yelled at him through the bathroom door as his fists thudded against the wood. Taking Roy up on his offered spare bedroom had been good for Jason; he couldn’t sulk incessantly, got to see Lian all the time, and they both had a built-in excuse in the other’s presence to keep Bruce and Oliver from randomly dropping by. Downside of the tiny apartment was the lone bathroom.

Jason flung the door open, causing Roy to half tumble into the tiny space. He turned back to finishing the makeup for his Halloween costume while the other man regained his balance. Grabbing the faux blood Jason set to work on creating an oozing cut on his forehead. Catching Roy’s incredulous look in the mirror Jason paused in his work to raise an eyebrow. “Can I help you Harper?” he drawled.

“A zombie. Really? That’s what you’re going as?”

Jason gave a wicked grin. “Yes, I am. You’ve got a problem with that?”

Roy rolled his eyes and turned to leave the bathroom. “You’re obviously in the middle of something, I can wait. And honestly I just thought you’d go with something a bit more original is all.”

“And miss this brilliant opportunity to piss off Bruce? Who do you think I am?”

“Riiiight, Dick’s the favorite. How could I forget, you only bring it up once every two days. That’s why he went as Hal this year, to make Bruce laugh. While you, the family disappointment are going as Bruce’s greatest failure: yourself.”

Jason whirled to glare at Roy full-on but the redhead was already gone, likely collapsed on the couch channel surfing. “I know that was sarcastic but I’ll have you know that every single word of that was true!” Jason yelled down the narrow hallway after him.

“Yeah! And I’ve got a dinner date with Darkseid on Friday! Get over yourself Jason!” Roy yelled back.

Jason waggled his head and made a face in the mirror, privately mocking his friend. The motion caused him to notice that he’d missed a part of his neck just below his left ear when he’d put on the gray-green foundation. “Yeah well, joke’s on him. As soon as I show up at the Manor in this Kate is gonna give me the automatic win for best costume. She’s gonna get the biggest kick outta this,” Jason muttered as he made his final touches.


End file.
